The vampire and the boy
by Chidlywhoo
Summary: Spike died at the end of S7 yes? Well, what happened if he fell in love with a young girl a century ago and the amulet didn't go to Angel? BtVS HP Crossover.
1. The Vampire

Notes: Firstly, I don't own Spike (but I know a lot of us would) I don't own anything to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter or anything mentioned. This applies to any and all chapters.  
  
Okay, yes I know another BtVS HP crossover however. This is different. Read on and you'll see what I mean.  
  
This is my first fan fiction, and this is going to go good, hopefully. All reviews are welcomed, good and bad so that I can listen to your opinions. Oh and its set after Season 7 of Buffy and book 5 of HP. The stories up until those points are exactly how they are but I'm taking over the role.  
  
It's hard to explain and you'll understand next chapter.  
  
Anyway, enough of me and my ramblings.  
  
Enjoy.  
  


* * *

  
Vampires can't sire children right?  
  
Then how come two people, separated by a whole world and their boundaries share such resemblance?  
  
William the Bloody, Spike. Was born with brown hair, and yet long before hair care products became available his hair changed to a striking blonde. And only after he was a vampire.  
  
However, somehow. Who knows how, he managed to have a child with a girl. Not any girl but a witch, not a Wicca but a wand-waving witch.  
  
They didn't marry, and although the child wasn't popular they were the next in the line when all the others had died. The family name lived on with him.  
  
And now, several generations onwards the resemblance can still be seen.  
  
Strikingly strong blond hair for the males, their faces slightly longer and cheekbones can be seen during certain times of the month.  
  
What would happen if William the Bloody met the latest in his bloodline? What happens when he discovers a whole new world separate from the one he's known for over 5 years?  
  


* * *

  
Spike stood there, amongst the fighting Slayers, he'd kicked some Uber ass himself but now the amulet was sending a burning sensation through his chest.  
  
"Um. Buffy!" He shouted. He paused, touched the amulet, it burned his hand. "Oh shit," He said before a giant blue light rushed through his body and upwards, through the roof of the cavern, through the school and into the sky.  
  
The light shone down and through his body, he wondered why he wasn't dead already. He took a deep breath in before the amulet shot out light, a beam of light, eliminating all of the Uber vampires in the room. The girls screamed and he saw them run past and up the stairs back into the basement of the school.  
  
There. He saw Buffy run up to him. He managed a weak smile, "I can feel it. My soul." He then realised he sounded slightly soppy so he added, "Stings a bit." She smiled! He smiled back at her, his body felt warm for what was the first time in hundreds of years. He could feel his body glowing; he even thought that he could hear his heart pounding at the back of his head, through his ears. Or was that hers? "You've done enough, come on Spike" She pleaded. He looked into her eyes, he looked confused for a second or two, was that fear in her eyes? Longing? He shook his head. "No love. Gotta finish this."  
  
He jumped, or would have if he hadn't been rooted to the spot. His hand had suddenly erupted in flames. 'Looks like the suns getting to me at last' he thought. She lifted her hand and put it into his own flaming one. He looked up sharply, was she? "Love you." She said, Spike looked into her eyes, it was then he was certain that his own still heart was beating again as he had to take in a deep breath. He remembered that girl, the one who had died that he'd saved from those boys and the demon. She said that 'she'll tell you. Someday' Spike realised now, finally, what that bint had meant. "No you don't, but thanks for saying it" He told her. He saw her face move ever so slightly at his disbelief, and then the roof shook. She looked at him longingly.  
  
After that he'd looked onwards as his Buffy has run off to save her life. He made a few last comments that no one would hear and laughed as the burning sensation rushed through his body. He knew it was over, as he burned into ashes.  
  
Darkness, all around him. Above. Below. Then here, some kind of light. He didn't know what to think, he was certain that he'd have gone to hell. After all having a soul meant that he was to be going either up into some heavenly dimension or down into a hell dimension.  
  
The light rushed up to him and then passed through him. And he found him, clothes body everything about him standing in a long corridor room. Turning around it was endless, from one side to the other. Corridors shooting off in all directions, as to where they went he didn't know.  
  
"Um. Hello?" He called out. Looking all around, unsure as to whether he should be preparing for an attack or not.  
  
"Ah, William the Bloody has appeared. Soul and all. Well William, I am impressed." Spike looked around for the source of the voice. "Names Spike mate, it's been a couple of centuries since I've been called that." He called out. "No need to shout. As you wish, you will be called Spike whilst you remain here. However what you get called when you return is up to whoever gets their hands upon it." The voice called out. It sounded like a teenagers, just before puberty hits and deepens the voice. And yet the way the voice sounded made the speaker sound as if they were intelligent and almost as if they were going on thirty with a young boys voice.  
  
"Okay. Cryptic, I was hoping that there wouldn't be any of that here. I mean wherever I am. And where the bloody hell are you? It's like trying to talk to a ghost!"  
  
The voice chuckled. "I don't have a body, but I can tell you that I'm in front of you. And here is known as a place of waiting. Maybe in a few moments you'll feel something float past or through you. That's someone or something passing on to wherever they need to go. But they will never know this place or see it. Only those who are due to go back down wait here."  
  
Spike just nodded, looking at the space in front of him. "Okay then mate. What am I waiting for then? Cos I mean, I burned to death after that amulet thing destroyed all of those Uber vamps."  
  
"After you died, Sunnydale collapsed into the ground, now all that's left is a huge crater with everything collapsed inside. And as to what you are waiting for? Don't worry, shortly you'll know."  
  
Spike looked shocked. "WHAT! But what about the Slayers? Buffy? They got out okay right?"  
  
"Yes Spike, they are fine. And are currently heading to Europe, the Scooby's as they called themselves, so that they can have a break from saving the world."  
  
Spike gave a sigh; he was glad that they had gotten out fine. Spike winced as he felt a pulling sensation from behind his nose. He didn't move but the pulling was there. "What?"  
  
"Ah, it seems it is time to go back. Spike, do good and never forget that you sill have a soul." The voice said, Spike nodded before the pull made him fall backwards.  
  
His body fell towards the floor, he expected to feel himself hit it but he dropped right through it and was treated to a continuous fall. The light that the corridor place had been full of disappeared. He could feel his body disappearing, bit by bit. He closed his eyes just before his face, the last part, disappeared into nothing. 


	2. Questions and confusion

Author's notes:  
  
Before I forget. Spoilers for book 5. Thought I'd better warn people, of and spoilers for book 2. Harry Potter. Just letting you know.  
  
1 Review. Thanks, reading it cheered me right up Nice to know that someone's interested and is waiting for the next chapter. Okay I've probably already given away everything but never mind, I'm happy with what I've got and I'm still looking for a Beta reader who will read this through. Any volunteers? Feel free to email me.  
  
Okay please remember to review, it won't make a difference as to how fast I post, that is judged by whether or not I've got some inspiration. But with reviews I can find out what you think about how this is going.  
  
Oh and as far as I'm aware, I still don't own anything, as said in first chapter, and that this might be an original idea, if that sort of thing exists within the crossover world. Dunno, we'll have to see.  
  
Sorry about the whole update mess up. I added this chapter and then several things came to my notice that were wrong with it so I pulled it back down again, about 30 minutes after putting it up, and have worked on it until I'm happy. I'm now happy with it. Let me know how happy YOU are with it?  
  
Well, have fun reading. Chidlywhoo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pushing a box aside against the wall he finally collapsed onto the dust- ridden floor of the attic. He'd cleared a large space in the centre where he could now, or later, depending on when he could move again look through various things that had been in the family for generations. He glared at the ceiling. He was furious that he'd been forced to do this kind of work himself. All he'd wanted to do was look through the paintings of his ancestors, but his mother had gone and insulted him when she had seen him up there searching through the boxes saying that if he had wanted to clean the attic he should have said. This was work, after all wasn't that what house-elves were for? And if you didn't have them then that's what you paid servants for. However, those thoughts only reminded him about the end of his second year when their house-elf have been taken away from them by the boy people worshiped, Harry Potter. And that same person had taken his father away from him, for over 3 weeks his father had been locked away within the prison of Azkaban, so what if it wasn't full of dementors? They had published it in the Daily Prophet that his father was a recognised death eater and had been charged as one.  
  
He knew that it was only a limited amount of time before the Dark Lord would break them out but he wasn't sure if that mattered.  
  
Him and his mother were still allowed to keep the mansion they considered home and everything that wasn't an item connected with the Dark arts. But it still hurt to see ministry workers taking away their things.  
  
Summoning some strength he sat up and moved himself next to a giant box labelled: Paintings. He knew that inside was the picture of every single member of his family, even those who had been traitorous to the blood line, not that there were many, but those who had, their portrait had been stamped upon, you could still see the painting and vaguely hear what they were saying. But there was a spell upon the stamper, which made any words spoken that were traitorous mute. This box was the reason he'd opened the lock on the door into the attic and scaled the stairs into the attic.  
  
He started to go through the paintings, one by one he was going backwards through the generations, he was the latest one, well it was a family portrait that was painted just before he had started Hogwarts, a week before he'd taken the trip to Diagon Alley and first met Potter. He hadn't realised it at the time, he knew that there was something off about that kid when he'd met him. The next family painting was one where his father was in the centre with his own parents behind him. He smiled as he started backwards through time.  
  
He was still there at midday when the maid came up with a tray of simple sandwiches and a goblet of pumpkin juice. He frowned at her, sure she made good food but the girl still hadn't gotten the fact that she was supposed to stay and ask if there was anything else he wanted before running off. He figured that she was scared of him. Which was good but it didn't help when he needed something. He made a mental note to tell his mother this note and get her pay docked.  
  
After a refreshing luncheon he turned back to the portraits, so far he'd enjoyed looking through all of the family, he could name most of them from the tapestry in their dinning room, which they had enlarged to intimidate visitors they didn't like and impress those they did.  
  
He pulled out the next painting it was a family. A boy no older than 10 and his mother behind him to one side as if the father had just run off for a moment to do something. He frowned at it, there was something wrong. He just knew it. There was a place for the man and squinting at it he wondered if there had been a man painted there but had been painted over at a later date.  
  
He glimpsed at the names of those in the picture briefly and then put it back inside the box stood up, brushing dust off of his casual robes, and walked back down the steps and through the door into the main house. His speed was brisk, almost rushed, he wanted to know who the man had been and why had he been painted out of the picture. He nearly ran down the main staircase leading to the ground level, it seemed as if this wanting for knowledge was eating him alive. Something he hadn't experienced before, he knew what wanting to know things was like but this was more. Even in his second year when he'd asked his father about the Chamber of Secrets and he'd been denied information he had just shrugged and let it be. It hadn't bugged him like this. So this was important; after all it was about his heritage and previous family members. Perhaps the man had been a blood traitor in the days before they had the stamps? He didn't know, but he desperately wanted to.  
  
He opened the double doors to the dining room, solid oak doors with brass handles that gleamed, they had been golden ones but those had been taken away my the ministry and been replaced with plain brass ones. He didn't notice them, like he usually did, as he moved over to the wall with the enlarged family tree. He scanned pictures for the girl or the boy. His eyes were whizzing up and around the large tapestry trying to find them, they had to be somewhere. He didn't think that either of them looked like any other purebloods he could think of.  
  
He was getting furious; he'd tried several centuries ago, their clothes looked almost as old as that. But he guessed not and started downwards. Still scanning, looking for the right one.  
  
There! In amongst a large amount of males was a lone girl; she was the one in the picture. He looked at her name. Lalita Malfoy, he frowned, he looked for who she married but it didn't say. And neither did her brothers according to the tapestry. Yet she was the only one to bear children, no a child. A male. Looking around he couldn't find any others who were liable to carry on the name at the time her brothers had died during their teens or just after 20, he frowned, and he was descended from some girl who had a child without marriage? Yet who was the man, he was certain that it wasn't any of his brothers so the picture had to be of the father? Did he die before he could marry her? Did he leave her and that was why he was painted out? It didn't make any sense.  
  
"Draco! Have you finished the attic?" Came a voice, Draco looked around to see his mother standing in the doorway. "No mother." He replied, glancing back at the tapestry "Well what on earth are you doing down here! Get back up there this instant. Why you're suddenly looking at the family history is a complete mystery to me" She came back with shaking her head. "There was a painting, a mother and her son but the father has been painted over. I just wanted to see who that father was. Because as far as I can tell from the tapestry he saved our family name." Draco explained, heading towards his mother. "What are you going on about Draco?" She asked her tone was impatient. "Lalita Malfoy mother. She didn't marry but had a lone child, a son who carried on the Malfoy name. I found her picture in the attic amongst the other family portraits and where the boys father should be, well it's been painted over mother and I was curious as to who it was." Draco explained. "Oh. Him. Well, he was just a pureblooded man who produced the child and then left or died or something happened to him before he could marry her. As I said Draco, forget about it. Now go back and finish what you started." She ordered. "Yes mother" Draco replied and headed back up his pace was subdued whilst his mind tried to understand what he could about the man. After all, his family had descended from this man; he had saved the Malfoy family from being just another pureblood family line being forgotten. And yet, if he had married Lalita then again the Malfoy name would have been lost.  
  
Draco was amazed at how this one man could have destroyed the entire line of Malfoy's with just the simple act of marriage.  
  
"Master Draco" Another feminine voice called out. Draco turned around; he'd only gotten to the top of the grand staircase. He saw that it was the maid; he couldn't remember the girl's name. Not that it mattered. "What?" He said simply. "A package sir, just arrived by owl for you. It's been checked for the usual things, and some of the unusual ones as well sir. Whatever it is, there aren't any spells that will try and harm you." She said with a timid smile. She was tall, for a woman at 5'8" and her hair was a soft mahogany colour, her eyes were a sea blue. She might have been considered nice by many a boy. But Draco didn't. He couldn't be bothered with them at the moment, sure he liked a few here and there but he wasn't ready to settle with anyone. Draco remembered her words, 'yes trying to harm me, that wasn't pleasant' it had been the first day of the holidays and a parcel had arrived in the usual flock of owl post and it had been for him. He'd opened it up and found that within was a rather nasty hex, which gave him boils all over his body as well as speak in gibberish. Draco had been cured by the family healer and was back to normal by the end of the third day of the holidays but it hadn't been a nice experience. Now all mail was checked.  
  
Draco held out his hand and the maid put the package into it and then gave a small curtsey and turned away to go back to whatever it was that she was doing. Draco tried to judge the weight, it wasn't heavy but wasn't light either. He checked all the sides trying to figure who it was from, no label.  
  
"Draco! Stop standing around. I don't care what it is. Just get back into the attic!" Draco rolled his eyes; his mother could be so annoying at times. Times like this. He walked back through the house and was soon back in the attic; he sat down where he had lain earlier and crossed his legs, placing the package in front of him on the floor.  
  
"I haven't ordered anything." He told himself and then opened the brown wrapping paper, piece by piece until he saw a cardboard box. He lifted the top and inside was a ball on a chain, the ball looked odd, he picked it up to try and determine what kind of stones were imbedded into the ball. Lifting it into the muted light that came from a dusty and cobweb covered window not far behind him and was currently above his head in height, he looked at the picture it showed on the floor. Draco frowned.  
  
Dust swirled in the room, Draco didn't notice, he was looking at the light on the floor, a shadow was forming bit by bit. He looked at the ball and saw that it was glowing, he chucked it forwards as he moved backwards, looking at his hand he noticed the signs of a very light burning, nothing that a simple balm could solve, but his attention was elsewhere.  
  
Next he heard a chuckle, although it sounded backwards and it freaked him out, things in the magical world didn't really freak him out, he'd seen a lot of strange things but this was beyond that.  
  
He scrambled backwards and hit a box and gave a small squeal and looked back to see it was just a box.  
  
The dust suddenly started to form a shape, just like the shadow had done.  
  
Then something came from the bottom of the box, it looked like ashes, and it reformed itself into the shape of a person.  
  
Draco was stunned, what else could he be. He'd just seen dust change into a man. 


	3. Alive?

Author's notes: Chapter with lots of screaming in it. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews. A beta reader would be good and if you want the job email me. It's on my profile page so you can't miss it.  
  
Sorry for the wait, I've probably rewritten parts of this at least 5 times. Also School's back so I haven't had a chance to work on it much, would have finished it last night however we got snow. Which is a big thing for where I live, last decent snowfall was about 7 years ago, so I spent my time in the snow rather than working on this.  
  
As always reviews are welcome. Disclaimer is the same as it has been for the past two chapters; I don't own any of the characters in this story, though I may tweak them here and there.  
  
Again thank you to those who took the time to review. Reading them cheered me up very much. And after I saw them I actually got the start of this chapter going so. They encourage me. Not hinting at all...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spikes eyes opened, his mind feeling pain but it was good pain in a way as he body created himself as it went down. His body was coming back just as it had gone. Bit by bit, piece of dust by piece of dust.  
  
"Whoa," Spike exclaimed when his body had finished its transformation; it wasn't everyday that someone came back from the dead. Well it depended if you were part of the Scooby's or not. For them, coming back from the dead wasn't something to gawp at; after all, Buffy herself had done it. Twice. "That was some ride." He said, looking around the dusty room, it was more of a comment to himself. But then again it didn't seem as if anyone else was around so it didn't make much difference.  
  
Spike noted that the room was an attic of some sort, or so he guessed. For all he knew it was a storeroom for all he could see. Steps leading up into the room, several windows that were about chest height that were covered in cobwebs. The place was a mess, even though it looked like someone had tried to tidy it, badly. Spike turned around on the spot, looking to see if there was anyone around.  
  
Looking on the floor he noticed a box, bending down he looked at it, shrugged and dropped it back on the floor.  
  
Next he checked himself to make sure everything was there, didn't want to be missing a limb or something. Black boots, check, black trousers, check, black t-shirt, check, amulet, check. Amulet? "What the heck. This thing again!" He half shouted, lifting it from his chest and looking at the small 'trinket' as he'd once called it, that had lead to his demise. He lifted the chain up and off over his head taking it off. He then paused, perhaps he should keep it? He wasn't sure why but something said that perhaps keeping it would be good, so he put it into the inside pocket of his duster. Duster, check, hair, check. He smiled he was all here. However, as to where here was, that he needed to find out.  
  
Spike looked closer at the shadows, in the darkness that was most of the room, there. He could see some movement, he couldn't smell anything, which he found odd but there was something there, his eyes were still working just fine.  
  
"Where the bloody hell am I?" He asked the person. Taking half a step forwards he realised that it wasn't a person, it was a boy. Slightly squinting it was now clear to him that the kid had blonde hair and a face that he didn't recognise.  
  
"Am I anywhere near Sunnydale kid?" He asked, loudly just in case the kid was thick.  
  
Spike got no reaction at all. Except perhaps for the kid trying to move backwards again, only to rediscover that there was a box behind him.  
  
Spike shook his head. What was he supposed to do? He was somewhere he didn't recognise with a kid who was gawping at him. A thought struck Spike; did he have his game face on? His hands went up to his face and checked his forehead. Nope he didn't have his game face on. So what was scaring the kid? He looked down at the floor; a circle on the floor around him was dustless. 'Ah. Kid must have seen something. However I got here, I'm thinking he saw it.' He thought, half smiling he looked back at him.  
  
"Who're you then kid? Got half a brain cell to spare so you can speak?"  
  
Whimpering, Spike looked confused, the kid was whimpering.  
  
"Oh bloody hell! Okay fine so you can't deal with the supernatural. I'm off" And with that Spike turned around and walked over to the door. Hand on the knob and he turned it, pulled his hand back and stepped forwards.  
  
Looking around he absently pull his hand towards him shutting the door. Or that was the intention, looking around Spike noticed that the door was shut, but his hand was halfway through it. His eyes widened with shock as he waved his hand from side to side. "Well that's interesting." He admitted, pulling his hand close to him he checked it, it looked perfectly normal. "So what does this make me? A ghost? A vampire ghost?" He stood there for a few moments just thinking about it, and finally came to the thought that if he was still a vampire, or at least partly, he should be able to get his game face on. Feeling the familiar shift in his facial features he figured that he was indeed still a vampire in at least the aspect that he looked like one. "Okay a vampire ghost then. Should be a laugh." He chuckled, changed his face back to human and then looked around the corridor, nodding his head slightly. If expensive items could smell, this place would be stinking of it. To Spike, everything from the carpets and rugs to the frames of the moving paintings. Moving?  
  
Spike looked directly at a painting, the woman was fanning herself, giggled looking at Spike looking at her and then waved. "Bloody Hell!" He shouted, taking some steps backwards, walking right through the door.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Spike jumped, turning around to see the kid finishing his scream and turning around, running away from him and to the other end of the room. Spike watched the kid running with shocked eyes, where in the world was he? This was nothing like anything he'd seen before in his life. After all, pictures did not move. Unless they were at the cinema but paintings didn't move. And dead vampires didn't come back as ghost like vampires.  
  
"What in all of buggery is going on?" He called out, trying to find an answer.  
  
"DRACO! What is going on up there?" Came a screeching voice. Spike turned around again to look at the door, it opened and a woman walked inside. "Dra. Ahh!!!!" She yelled going backwards herself at the sight of Spike. She then drew a piece of wood from her pocket. Spike backed up a couple of paces, he didn't fancy being staked. He stopped, could he be staked?  
  
He didn't get another thought as a blast of red light shot right through him and hit the box behind. One of Spikes hands went to his chest where the red light had gone through him. After checking that he was okay, he looked at the box, a singed hole in it. Looking at the woman he saw that her face was white.  
  
"You could hurt someone with that" Spike commented. Truthfully, if that had his flesh and bone who knew what kind of damage it could do?  
  
"Get out of my house! Whatever you might be, get out! Leave now!" The woman screamed. Spike looked at her yelling at him.  
  
"I ain't going anywhere till you tell me where on earth I am. And how I got to be 'ere." He told her in a calm tone. He folded his arms looking at the woman who was getting more and more flustered by the second.  
  
"I don't know who you are or how you got here. Leave!" She demanded, some colour had returned to her face. "This is my house. And I'm telling you to leave." She ordered. Spike chucked and shook his head. "Not a chance, or at least not until you tell me where I am." Spike wasn't going to be moved on. He wasn't going anywhere until he got the information he wanted.  
  
"And I as the mistress of the house order you to leave or I'll curse you until you go! I don't care how long it takes to find a spell that will work on you. Perhaps an exorcism spell would get rid of you. Send you back to wherever you came from!" She yelled.  
  
Spike frowned, was there such a thing? And did he really want to go back to that waiting place that he'd been at? After all it was kind of odd there, not knowing what was going on. She raised her wand again, and Spike glared at her, he really didn't want to find out.  
  
"Well I can see that you're a bunch of useful people. I'll get my information elsewhere." He announced and walked right past her heading down the corridor just hoping that the stairs weren't far off. In his mind he was mapping the place out he fancied a return visit. Just as he spotted the stairs he heard the woman's screeching voice.  
  
"Draco! Draco where are you?"  
  
Spike shook his head and walked down the stairs and straight through the front door. Seeing that it was still daylight he brought his duster up to cover him, but paused after seeing the suns rays on his body and it not burning. Spike didn't say anything. He was trying to think over the whole fact that he could stand in the sun again. He didn't look at his surroundings otherwise he would have noticed that he was in London.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Cookies for whoever can spot the PotC reference. 


	4. Trying to assess the situation

Authors Notes: Cookies first. And the winners are: charlina! And Aeris- chan. The quote was 'Well that's interesting' not a fantastic line I know but I couldn't see Narsissa saying 'Like pain? Try wearing a corset' hehe.  
  
Sorry about the fact that this chapter has taken forever and a day to churn out. But I blame it on the lack of inspiration and overload of work that comes with higher education.  
  
Well it's done now and read so enjoy. Oh and I don't own any of the characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day had ended and it was almost midnight, Draco was looking at the ceiling of his four poster bed with canopy, it'd taken him a short time to appear calm but only now, many hours later, could he think about the events and not freak out.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
He'd hidden behind boxes labelled family documents. He remembered thinking that people just didn't come back to life from dust and pieces of jewellery; people didn't come back at all. Well the Dark Lord had but that was with ancient dark magic and father had said all that he'd gotten was a new body and that the Dark Lord hadn't died. But that was beside the point. Also he was used to ghosts but this one hadn't been even the slightest bit transparent. He assumed it was a ghost; it had walked through the door.  
  
His mind was trying to make sense of it all. If father had been here he would have cursed the thing person whatever and explained it to him simply. Saying whether he needed to be worried or needed to curse it. Whether it was with the Dark Lord or against him.  
  
He'd peered out from behind the box and was glad to see that the man had gone. He felt alone and just wanted his father around again. 'Bloody Potter' He thought, only to be interrupted by his mother calling.  
  
"Draco! Draco where are you?" "Over here mother" he called out, moving out from behind the box enough for her to see him. "Oh Draco. I'm glad you are okay. Come on, lets get you down into the dining room and we'll have some food and we can work out what or whoever that person was.  
  
Hi mother was fussing again, she had taken his hand and was leading him, he let her at first, and it was the first time he'd really thought about the. Man. Sure he'd grown up knowing about ghosts, you could see Peeves pretty clearly some days. But, you couldn't even faintly see through whoever it was. Yet they'd gone right through the door.  
  
He shook his head and pulled his arm away from his mother who was holding onto it like it'd run away if she let go, and walked down the stairs on his own. His mother was pale faced, even more so than usual. Draco could only assume that he himself was also pale faced.  
  
They'd sat down and she'd managed to get the story out of him, about the jewellery and how the man had said things and then through the door. Draco was then presented with some light snacks to eat to help calm his nerves. Despite the fact that he was the embodiment of calmness but his mother knew better. He was still shaken by the events, that had happened.  
  
*End Flashback *  
  
Draco rolled over and looked at another black drape. Whoever it was hadn't come back after he'd left. And hopefully he wouldn't come back. But Draco had a feeling that he would.  
  
Draco sighed and rolled over and onto his back again, he doubted if he was going to sleep tonight.  
  
"Boo!" Draco shot up and looked at the drapes, or would have if that man hadn't been standing in front of them. Draco shuffled backwards and hit the headboard; he couldn't go back any further.  
  
"Guess what. I'm back" the man said cheerfully and leant back and fell through the drapes. "Bloody hell!" He shouted and then stepped back through it again. "This will take some getting used to."  
  
Draco, finally gathering his thoughts, looked right at the man. "I thought that you'd left. Gone and weren't coming back."  
  
"Yeah, that's right kid. I did. But, got to the edge of London and suddenly found myself in your attic." The man complained.  
  
"WHAT!" Draco yelled, what the man had just said could possibly mean only one thing and he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.  
  
"Looks like I'm stuck haunting you kiddo."  
  
Draco groaned. "Who are you?" He demanded, the man was annoying him and he just wanted some sleep. And Draco suddenly realised that this thoughts about not getting any sleep earlier were spot on.  
  
"Names Spike. What's yours kid."  
  
Draco thought about it for a few moments and then answered truthfully. No point in lying to a ghost, he'd find out eventually anyway. "Draco, Draco Malfoy."  
  
The man nodded and then looked thoughtful. "So you're that kid on the bottom of that giant piece of paper in the dining room?" Spike asked. Draco nodded. "Why?" Draco asked, wanting to know. "You ever looked at that thing. I mean followed it back and watched the changes? Ever really looked hard at it?" Draco shrugged. "I've looked at it. After all I'm part of it." He stated, leaning forward some. He suddenly realised that if he was a ghost then he couldn't directly hurt him. And his wand was within reaching distance; he had seeker reflexes and wouldn't or shouldn't be in danger.  
  
"Well then kid. Tomorrow, take a good long look at it and you'll see a change and a difference. When you notice it. Give me a call." Spike said and then walked through the drapes, Draco looked through them and saw Spike walk through his bedroom door.  
  
Sitting back on his bed, tucked up in the sheets, Draco wondered what it was that Spike had been on about, what did he know. Had he been a part of the family? Was he on the tapestry?  
  
Draco didn't know. But he would certainly find out first thing in the morning, after breakfast. But for now. He just wanted some sleep.  
  
Draco curled up under the covers and rolled over a few times.  
  
It was gone midnight by the time he fell asleep. 


	5. The Past

Author's notes: Yes another chapter, at last. Inside this chapter Spike and Narcissa have a bit of a chat. Should be more but I hope you like it. I'm still looking for a beta reader so if you spot things I've done wrong you can email me and point out where I've gone wrong and helpfully put how I could solve it.  
  
As usual I don't own anything.  
  
This bit is where I apologize for the huge delay in this chapter being posted. My only excuse is that my inspiration got up and left me halfway through and absolutely refused to return. However it's come back and I've been working it relentlessly until this chapter was finally finished. I'm not too sure how much of this works and how much doesn't. As it says above I REALLY need a beta reader. If you want the job you need to email me and it's on my profile so it's not hidden okay?  
  
Thanks to all those who bothered to review. And another apology for the delay, having the net taken away does hinder one in posting.  
  
Enough rambling from me, Read and enjoy! Chid

* * *

Spike had walked all over London, walking through the city in the middle of the way, the sun shining down on his face and it wasn't burning him into ashes. He explored the town wondering what was going on with his Slayer, the bit, the Scooby's. Had they survived? Did they make it? Was it over? Could Buffy finally have the normal life that she'd always wanted?  
  
He jumped into a cab and asked to go to the airport, he'd catch a plane to L.A. and go and bug peaches for answers.  
  
By the time the edge of London came it was sunset, 'Bloody traffic' He thought as he was getting bored of the drivers almost non-stop talking about the weather or whatever else he could think of. If he'd still been a vampire he might have bitten him just to shut him up!  
  
The cab had gone past the city limits and Spike had felt a burning sensation, closed his eyes from the pain and then hit the floor, and opened his eyes to find him back in the attic of the mansion like house.  
  
Spike looked around confused. 'Okay, what just happened' He asked himself wondering how he'd gotten back here. He stood up and brushed off his duster and decided to look around this house. If he was going to be stuck here he might as well find out what was going on.  
  
The search of the attic took only a short time. He couldn't touch anything and so couldn't look through anything and find out what was here. So he proceeded to look through the people's bedrooms, advantage of being a ghost, walls meant nothing.  
  
The first one was very large and full of expensive looking items. No pictures, no diaries and nothing much else. The next one wasn't as elaborate but he could see that either the family had lots of money or they had found a great carpenter who knew how to make cheap items look very expensive.  
  
The spare bedrooms weren't anything to gawp at, very plain and simple with furniture that looked cheap compared to the other stuff he'd seen.  
  
He then wandered out into the corridor and made sure to take a good look at the paintings, he watched one with a young lady and man in a forest, he hadn't spoken a word to them but watching was very interesting, until of course the man had noticed him looking and told him in various words to 'piss off'  
  
Spike chuckled and moved along, looking at the names and faces of those in the paintings.  
  
He took a better look around the hallway and stairs that he'd left in a hurry earlier. He actually noticed an emblem over the front door, a giant snake coming out of a mouth. Spike didn't know what it was but got the feeling that it wasn't something that was associated with hugs and puppies. He took a right at the bottom of the stairs and found himself in the dining room with a giant table and he knew that the room was furnished to impress. He looked at the walls and noticed a tapestry and took a closer look.  
  
It was a family tree, and right at the bottom Spike noticed the boy he'd bumped into earlier, or the boy who'd been scared out of his brains earlier, and the woman was his mother.  
  
Spike frowned at the boy's picture family trees bored him but, this one; he was getting a feeling about. So he started tracing the family members back, further and further up the tapestry noticing various things that he was familiar with. Apart from the strikingly blonde hair.  
  
Could it be?  
  
Spike hurried his search, making sure not to loose track of where he was. He jumped onto the cabinet in front of the tapestry, and was thankful that he didn't fall through. He followed the lines with his finger and finally found who he was looking for. He felt the pit of his stomach drop out, he looked at the name of the child and then back at the woman his eyes were looking at.  
  
Raven black hair, and chocolate coloured eyes, she had been almost as tall as him and her figure was exquisite.  
  
Probably the only human he'd ever looked at without thinking about how delicious their blood would be. He'd partly fallen in love with her but he'd been with Drusilla at the time and doubted that he'd ever look at another woman who was as pretty or as stunning as Drusilla. She'd proven him wrong. She'd changed his un-life for about three weeks and then he'd gone and forgotten about her.  
  
He read her name and jumped back down onto the floor.  
  
He loved Buffy, with everything he had and just seeing that girls picture, if he breathed it would have taken his breath away.  
  
He was about to walk through the door when the woman, Narcissa, opened the doors. When she looked at Spike she gave out a small cry of surprise and then quickly pointed her piece of wood at him again. Spike jumped back a few paces and looked at her.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt anyone. I tried leaving London but I ended back here alright love?" He said quickly explaining why he was here.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Narcissa demanded.  
  
"The name is Spike, and as to why I'm here? I haven't a bloody clue. Last thing I remember clearly was burning from the inside out in the middle of Sunnydale saving the world. Next thing I know I'm in your attic with a scared kid huddling in the corner and you pointing that wand at me." After Spike said wand he suddenly made the final connection. They were witches and wizards and not the kind that Red was. She'd been one but she had hidden it whenever he was around, it made him nervous that she could have burned him into pieces in a few seconds if she'd wanted. 'Thinking of that Red could of if she'd really wanted.' He realised and was very glad that the Wicca had a bit of a soft spot for him.  
  
Narcissa lowered her wand and sat herself down on the nearest chair and looked at Spike.  
  
"What kind of a name is Spike? You obviously aren't a pure blooded wizard. So I ask again, who are you?" She asked more politely this time.  
  
"Like I said, my name is Spike, I used to go by another name but if anyone calls me it I have to kill them see? Now about the wizard thing, no I'm not a wizard, I'm no muggle or mudblood either. If I remember my wizardly wordings well enough I'm a squib. However that doesn't matter anymore since before I came back here I was a vampire. Power in my own way."  
  
Spike paused, that was a lot of memories he'd just dragged up. The disappointment at not being able to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Finding out that he didn't have an ounce of magic flowing through his veins. 'Hold on, if I was the last family member what happened to all the money, oh bloody hell don't tell me its still sitting in that wizarding bank building interest. DAMN the Powers That Be!' Spike had just realised that despite the tiny amount of money his family had actually had. Over the years it would have built up and he could have supported Buffy through the past three years.  
  
Spike looked at the ceiling, cursing in his head the Powers That Be. They'd know the whole time and had allowed Buffy to go through all that time suffering when he could have provided. 'And they say that after death you can finally rest in peace' He thought and then added, 'No rest for the wicked'  
  
Narcissa was giving him a dirty look. Spike looked at her wondering what she was sneering at. "What?" He demanded, wanting to know.  
  
"You were a squib? That's beneath even a muggle." She commented giving Spike a dirty look.  
  
Spike looked at her, glaring, how dare she make a comment like that. "Oh yeah? And how many witches and wizards are so fantastic? And being a squib isn't or wasn't easy you know. I'd like to see how YOU would do living without your magic for a certain amount of time. And then we'll see just how well you do and whether your opinion is still as venomous!" He spat at her. Narcissa paled a little and then looked away, settling her eyes on the tapestry.  
  
Spike followed her gaze and then he looked at that one face. "What happened to her?" Spike asked aloud without realising it. Narcissa looked at Spike and then back at the tapestry. "Who?" She asked. Spike looked at Narcissa and suddenly realised what he'd said and then gave a tiny sigh. "Lalita." Spike answered sadly. He wouldn't cry, he didn't feel like crying but he did feel sad that he hadn't been there for her. 'Damned soul' he uttered in his brain.  
  
Narcissa looked over at Spike, stood up from the chair and scanned the tapestry for Lalita and then looked at Spike.  
  
"Why? Who are you to care about a girl in the family who died hundreds of years ago?" Narcissa demanded. Spike looked up at her and then at the tapestry.  
  
"Hasn't anyone wondered why all of a sudden various things about the appearance of the children changed so dramatically in one child? The one to carry everything onwards?" He asked. 'And if any of those who know me hear this I WILL bite them.' He promised himself. In fact if they ever found out about any of the stuff that had happened today and that day all those years ago he would find a way to hurt them badly. If not worse.  
  
Narcissa looked at the tapestry and then at Spike. "How should I know? And I ask again, what do you care? What do you have to do with all of this?" She demanded. Spike sighed and rolled his eyes and closed his eyes. "Lalita and I had a fling, I didn't know that anything would come out of it. Let alone a bloody kid!" He said, he opened his eyes and looked at Narcissa to see her reaction. "How am I supposed to believe you? What proof is there?" Spike just rolled his eyes again and started to storm around the room. "I'd say do a blood test but I'm dead, so no good there. Now I don't know much about magic but isn't there some kind of spell that will tell you that I'm telling the truth?" He asked raising his hands into the air in frustration. Looking at the tapestry he turned back to Narcissa. "I'd have thought that the change in the family features was obvious cos from Lalita's kid onwards there's a very distinct change in family features." Narcissa however still didn't look convinced. Spike just rolled his eyes and walked out of the dinging room, through the door, he'd had enough of the stupid woman.  
  
'Oh well, least I know where I am now.' Spike mused as he let his memories of those few weeks pass over him. Malfoy Manor was where he was now; although the interior had changed just a bit Spike could see familiarities in the place. The general layout was still the same. Spike stood for a few moments in front of the grand staircase and then looked around for the door to the kitchen, he was peckish and if he couldn't eat he'd throw a tantrum.  
  
After much searching for the door he gave up and walked through walls until he found it. He did find some VERY interesting items in one hidden room; no doubt they were dark arts things and were being hidden well for a reason. He did find the kitchen and watched as a lone young woman was running around in circles around several pots and pans cooking a small range of foods. She was waving her wand all over the place as things whizzed past. Spike raised an eyebrow at her. Weren't there supposed to be house elves in the 'pure-blood' family kitchens and grounds?  
  
"Where's the house elves kid?" Spike called out to her. She visibly jumped and sent a couple of spells his way before she noticed the fact that they went straight through him. She stared blankly at him and Spike just rolled his eyes giving a loud and slightly fed up sigh. "What is it with stupidity and this house?" He asked loudly to no one and yet everyone at once. The girl blinked at him and then noticed something boiling and quickly dealt with that. "Hey girl! Where are the house elves?" He asked loudly, almost shouting, at her. She shook and looked at him sheepishly and muttered an answer. Spike crossed his arms and tapped his foot and she gulped before answering louder. "Last house elf was freed. Harry Potter tricked Mr Malfoy into freeing Doby." She went back to dashing about the food. Spike decided to leave her too it and walked back through the door this time and headed through the house until he found the grounds and he sat himself on the grassy ground and sat thinking about how things had turned out and tried to figure out what to do next. How could he get back into contact with Buffy, should he?  
  
The sun set and he still sat there until finally he got up and decided to play spook for a while and educate the kid a bit in the world of the scary and then see if he knew a way he could get into contact with the Scooby's.  
  
Spike smiled as he rubbed his hands together before going in to scare the kid, he'd decided to refrain from showing the kid his game face. That might be a bit too much for the kid right off but he did want to see what his reaction would be to knowing that they were family. He'd not seen the kid again that day so maybe he'd have a bit more courage.  
  
Leaving the room again Spike had to come to the conclusion that the Malfoy family was lacking in the brains and common sense side of things. Somewhere along the line there'd been a serious amount of interbreeding to create such incompetence in the family. He walked around the house for a while before deciding that he might as well get some sleep and seeing as he fell through the bed when he tried to sleep on it he settled for a floor until he could find a way of sleeping on a bed. Even the cot at Buffy's in the basement was more comfortable than the floor.

* * *

AN. Although none out there will get the reference, in dedication to my friends who have just left 6th form I quote thusly. 'Baaaaaa. Potatoes.' 


End file.
